Large organizations, such as commercial organizations, financial organizations or public safety organizations conduct numerous interactions with customers, users, suppliers or other persons on a daily basis. A large part of these interactions are vocal, or at least comprise a vocal component.
Many of the interactions proceed in a satisfactory manner. The callers receive the information or service they require, and the interaction ends successfully. However, other interactions may not proceed as expected, and some help or guidance from a supervisor may be required. In even worse scenarios, the agent or another person handling the call may not even be aware that the call is problematic and that some assistance may be helpful. In some cases, when things become clearer, it may already be too late to remedy the situation, and the customer may have already decided to leave the organization.
Similar scenarios may occur in other business interactions, such as unsatisfied customers which do not immediately leave the organization but may do so when the opportunity presents itself, sales interactions in which some help from a supervisor can make the difference between success and failure, or similar cases.
Yet another category in which immediate assistance or observation can make a difference is fraud detection, wherein if a caller is suspected to be fraudulent, then extra care should be taken to avoid operations that are lossy for the organization.
For cases such as those described above, early alert or notification can let a supervisor or another person join the interaction or take any other step, when it is still possible to provide assistance, remedy the situation, or otherwise reduce the damages. Even if immediate response is not feasible, near real-time alert, i.e., alert provided a short time after the interactions finished may also be helpful and enable some damage reduction.
There is therefore a need in the art for a method and system that will enable real-time or near-real-time alert or notification about interactions in which there is a need for intervention by a supervisor, or another remedial step to be taken. Such steps may be require for preventing customer churn, keeping customer satisfied, providing support for sales interactions, identifying fraud or fraud attempts, or any other scenario that may pose a problem to a business.